


Everyone's not Here yet

by hoopdedoop



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopdedoop/pseuds/hoopdedoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years that pass, things that have gone, and the people who remained-</p><p>In spring, may they all gather here, and celebrate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's not Here yet

**Author's Note:**

>        
> 
>  **Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms  
> ** **In fields and villages  
> ** **As far as you can see  
> ** **Is it mist, is it clouds?  
> ** **Fragrant in the morning sun  
> ** **Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms**  
>  **Flowers in full bloom**
> 
>  **Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms  
> ** **Across the spring sky  
> ** **As far as you can see  
> ** **Is it mist, is it clouds?  
> ** **Fragrant in the air  
> ** **Come now, come now  
>  **Let's look, at last****
> 
>        
> 
>        
> 
>        

       

#  Season 117 

       

      She noted it one morning. The cherry blossoms were almost blooming. Spring was always welcomed by her, but, the blossoms were more of a parenthesis, regardless of their beauty.

The warmth, the clear skies, and the snow finally melting. Those were the things Reimu welcomed more than anything. Spring was a simpler time.

As she cleaned the yard and swept the pavement a few days later, the petals had started to gather up. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom now; and the ever-so-rarely sentimental Hakurei shrine maiden, even her heart was moved by their beauty.

She brought out some alcohol to sit in the yard. They would scatter their petals soon, so she could at least enjoy them a bit; like one should. Reimu thought, maybe Marisa would come by, and she did, but only when the sun had almost set.

Marisa poured her own sake like it was no-one's business, and she babbled on in a similar manner. Reimu didn't care much for it, but at the very least, she got a few laughs; and it helped her appreciate her days in solitude a bit more.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

# Season 118 

       

      When Reimu spotted visitors in the yard around noon, she was surprised, although she quickly came to realize she shouldn't be. The residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion were a nosy and sociable bunch.

They hadn't bothered to approach her in greeting. Remilia spun her equally pink parasol among the shedding petals as she walked under the trees, her walk saying casual, but her dress the opposite. By her side, Sakuya looked even more sleek and simple than usual.

When they noticed they had been spotted, they promptly ignored Reimu for a while. Remilia eventually called out to Reimu, waving with clawed fingers, greeting her. “Why, _hello!”_

By then, Reimu had already prepared some drinks and a blanket. Might as well, she thought, and when Sakuya gifted her a bottle of brandy for her trouble, she wasn't sure how to take it. Reimu hadn't drunk brandy before, or any other western alcohol.

They chatted, Remilia constantly balancing between pleasantly familiar and positively intrusive. Sakuya was much easier to deal with, Reimu knew, but in Remilia's presence it didn't matter much. Marisa came along eventually, swooping in a bit more dramatically than usual. She offered a nice addition that contrasted well to Remilia and Sakuya. The rest of the evening after that became more pleasant.

The bottle of brandy ended up collection dust in Reimu's cabinet for the rest of the year, though.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

# Season 119 

       

      It had been an unusual spring. Late, however, Reimu decided, was better than never.

Youmu and Yuyuko had been there once already the day before. Youmu had brought daifuku, and a big bottle of fine sake and even a light lunch with sides to be shared between them. When they left, it had been with Yuyuko, rather than saying goodbye, announcing “We'll be back.”

The Cherry Blossoms of the netherworld had already finished blooming. They were _oh so much more beautiful than the ones in the world of the living_ ; Reimu had been told, several times over. “But. It's a shame to let them go to waste regardless. So expect us.”

Yuyuko's reasoning made good enough sense to Reimu.

So, when they came that morning Reimu was prepared. Snacks and drinks, the pavement already swept, and the blankets she had washed and dried. Yuyuko and Youmu came bearing more food and drinks, and they greeted Reimu merrily, who couldn't help but smile when she thought of the contents of Youmu's baskets and the day to come.

Just on time, Remilia and Sakuya came too. Their offerings were comparatively somewhat more humble, even if they were more exotic. Among them, another bottle of brandy. Reimu opened it, and although she had no intention of drinking much herself, she passed it around. Introducing her acquaintances to one another, Reimu had no hopes of it going of without a hitch, but regardless, the conversations were amusing.

Marisa was late, Reimu thought and she found herself looking for her in the sky. When she eventually arrived, Reimu barely noticed her landing, and regardless her arrival in itself was overshadowed by the fact that she wasn't alone.

“Alice made cake!” Marisa gestured excitedly. Alice smiled, although collected as always, she was nonetheless unusually bashful. “I hope you all will enjoy it.”

After lunch and snacks, they had the cake. Remilia noted it was by no means as good as any of Sakuya's pastries, but still ate her whole piece in jiffy. Then, she had more. The brandy was still being passed around. Reimu had barely had any, but the bottle was soon empty.

Evening came, with a bit of a chill, and although Marisa and Alice lingered for a bit, they too eventually left. Reimu was cleaning, contemplating the day and feeling just a bit relieved and lonesome all the same with the final departure. Then, she was reminded the day was not over quite yet, by a final guest.

“I intended to show sooner, but alas, I over-slept. I brought my own drinks, so perhaps you could join me, for just a bit?”

“... You didn't oversleep. The cherry blossoms are still blooming. See?”

Yukari laughed.

They chatted some, but they also sat a lot in silence; It was fine, and morning came in no time.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

#  Season 120 

       

      Suika had made the shrine her home. For now, at least. Reimu was never bored, and never without someone to help her with chores either. When spring came around however, and the cherry trees sprouted buds, she became a bit worrisome.

When helping her prepare for the flower viewing, Suika was of course, in her best element.

“Don't over-do it now!” Reimu tried to warn her.

The rabbits from Eientei came; Many of them. Reisen and Tewi had offered mochi in exchange for their intrusion; Lots of it. 

Remilia and Sakuya seemed they didn't want to be out-done this year. They came bringing a smaller banquet of European delicacies. Meiling came along as support for Sakuya and Patchouli, who, upon being greeted had simply responded “I have no idea how this happened.”

Lost in conversation she was regardless, with Alice and Marisa, for better or worse, engaging her.

The unchanging nature of the dead perhaps at fault, Yuyuko brought in Youmu with a basket identical to year before. With Yuyuko indifferent to Reimu's lessened enthusiasm and the competitiveness of Remilia both, there were no winners. A sigh of relief had passed though the shrine grounds. 

Evening came, but no-one wanted to leave. They had all been planning to come back tomorrow, anyway.

“ _Yukari!_ ” Suika exclaimed, and Yuyuko rushed to greeted her best friend with a hug. Yukari wasn't alone this time either. Ran excused her own and Chen's sudden adding to the number of guests, “We hadn't originally planned to come, _but,_ ” and relayed even more gifts.

Reimu shrugged. “It's okay, don't worry.”

The party lasted through the night. Reimu wondered at some point if Rinnosuke would show like he had promised. Maybe tomorrow, Reimu though, but before she realized, it was already tomorrow.

The cherry blossoms would bloom for a few more days.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

#  Season 121 

       

      This year it had been yet another weird spring, with all the more flowers to watch.

“Hello, old friend.”

An unfamiliar voice, probably; Reimu wasn't good at remembering people.

“Who are you again?”

Yuuka smiled. “You're as rude as ever, Hakurei shrine maiden.”

With the bustling festivities, it was easy to miss someone. Reimu hadn't had time to properly greet everyone just yet. And even among those she greeted, there were those she wasn't all too familiar with.

“Good-day, we haven't spoken, but I am one of Yukari's friends.” A brash little girl had approached her moments before. “I'm Hieda no Akyuu. Pleasure to meet you.” She bowed just as sharply as she spoke and Reimu didn't have much of a response to offer.

Up the hill came two more guests, and when she saw them, Akyuu exclaimed at once. “Here! Over here!” Reimu had a vague memory of these two; the bamboo thicket's watchguard, and by her side, the temple school's principal. They both waved in response to Akyuu, and Reimu left them there; someone was calling her name.

"Miss Reimu, a comment if you so please?"

A flash, and Reimu had had her picture taken. “I don't remember inviting you, either!” She lashed out.

Aya checked the display on her camera, feinting thoughtfulness. “Oh but ma'am I am not a guest. I am here on the job.”

“What job?” Reimu questioned. “There are no news to cover here.”

“Oh, but, I must disagree.” Aya sounded excited.

The first day, Marisa came in around the same time as on any other day. After that, she never seemed to leave. Reimu found her sleeping on her living room floor the next morning. Suika was there too, sleeping in the sunlight on the porch. Outside, Yuyuko and Youmu had just come back, the Prismriver Sisters where setting up their things, and the village associates were still sitting in the same spot as they had some 5-6 hours ago. With them now, were most of the entourage from the Scarlet Devil Mansion. They were discussion something very intently.

Then, laughter.

Drawn naturally to events, fairies had curiously watched the first day. On the second day, they were ready to join. Around midday, people were drunk again already, while others had never sobered up in the first place. In the evening, Reimu noticed how hungry she was when she suddenly smelt a grill. How long had it been since she had something that wasn't just a snack?

“Lampreys! Freshly grilled lampreys!” Mystia skillfully fanned the fumes in the direction of the party guests.

Music would play throughout the night, and they would dance and sing. The flowers would eventually scatter all their petals, and not bloom again for a year. Everyone was thinking it, everyone knew. Everyone sang louder, and danced harder.

Reimu didn't dance, but she watched, she clapped to the rhythm of the music and when Marisa fell on her face she laughed so hard she cried.

And laugh again she would, a few days later when she read the Bunbunmaru newspaper article over a cup of tea. Her hangover had finally subsided, and the candy from the outside world Yukari had gifted her was delicious this year too.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

#  Season 122 

       

      Sanae was early. Way too early.

Reimu was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when Sanae came up the hill. Carrying a notebook with a swirly-like back that Reimu had never seen before; in it there were neatly written notes, _plans_. Sanae was talking a lot today.

“It's going to be the very first! _Moriya and Hakurei Shrine co-joined flower viewing!_ ”

With the dedication shining in Sanae's eyes, and her prompt mannerism, Reimu was eerily reminded of the very first time they'd met, just half a year ago.

The cherry blossoms were already budding, and Reimu regretted making that promise to Kanako all those months ago. “We'll be counting on you Miss Reimu! For the increased faith and prosperity for both our shrines!”

The Moriya branch shrine stood by the side of the yard. Reimu hadn't touched it since the first snow had fallen. She washed it off, left it at that.

“We can have stalls!” Sanae had said. “Selling food, and trinkets, and... maybe a lottery?”

Reimu didn't really see the point in trying so hard. People had come to the flower viewings naturally the years before, hadn't they? Reimu stared into the spring sky. At some point, they had started doing that, at least.

“When people spend money, they chances are higher they'll drop something in the donation box!” Sanae clarified to Reimu's disinterested expression. “ _-Or,_ that's what lady Kanako said!”

“I guess...” Reimu was used to getting presents, food, and drink. But money? “It's worth a try.”

The work between them was shared quite evenly. Reimu had been afraid she'd be hard to deal with, but Sanae was very cooperative. Reimu's work load was mostly centered around the shrine and the preparations there. Sanae ran more errands. Well, except for that one time Reimu just happened to run into Mokou. “I heard you were holding a flower viewing at the shrine again this year. Mind if I set up shop, too?”

Gensoukyou is a place inhabited by comfortable people used to working entirely at their own pace. Reimu was one of them. Preparation lagged a bit behind in time. Sanae seemed oblivious for the most part.

When the first few blossoms opened, things weren't quite ready yet. When Reimu woke up that morning, her front yard was full of friends and strangers alike.

“Excuse the noise. Did we wake you?” Sanae was always polite, even when causing a disturbance.

Without time for a proper breakfast, Reimu got dressed. Frankly, she had been a bit worried; and she still was. She didn't like stressing and working hard. She hated it, in fact. The flower viewing wasn't supposed to be something stressful. Not to mention, could she really trust all these strangers on the shrine grounds? Between telling Cirno off for the location of her shaved ice stand, discussing the optimal stage set-up in the yard with the kappa, and delivering warnings to all the food stalls about fire security, a persistent irritation held onto Reimu's mind.

“Miss Reimu! Help me put up these lanterns!”

Reimu sighed. “What for? Isn't this quite enough?”

“Oh but when the sun sets, it'll be hard to see the flowers without any light!”

Reimu went along with it, too tired to argue. Together, she and Sanae coordinated their locations. Reimu still wasn't convinced this was all necessary.

“Trust me! When they light up, it'll be so pretty!” Sanae insisted, unaware of what was actually causing Reimu's moodiness.

The yard started to fill up quickly after that, it was no longer morning. Reimu felt her responsibilities simmer away, and when Yuyuko and Youmu came up the hill, like they would on any other day, any other year, with the same basket of goodies for her, she perked up. Reimu introduced Sanae to them, and they sat on the grass in the sunlight together. The day's first few drink were poured, and as if on cue, Marisa cut though the wall of people and invited herself into the group.

“Where's your folks at, huh?” Marisa swung an arm around Sanae. Reimu hadn't thought about it at all until then.

“T-they'll show!” Sanae laughed nervously. “They said they'll be here, even if not quite this early.”

Yuyuko and Youmu left to check out the stalls, to play a few games and sample the food. Marisa stayed to chat with Alice, and in turn Reimu was confronted by Remilia and Sakuya.

“It would have been nice to know beforehand there'd be this much of... _a fuss_.” Reimu needed not for Remilia to say it outright. She had wanted to set up a stand, too.

Noon and lunch time came and went, the crowd mellowed out and stabilized. The fairy maids that had been brought from the Scarlet Devil Mansion as an addition to Sakuya and Meiling had long abandoned any duties and had mixed with the fairies from the wilderness. Comfortably watching from her seat, Reimu was put out of her drunken daze into sharp awareness when she was offered a drink by the shinigami. Had they perhaps been a bit too successful in attracting guests?

“Should you really be here?”

“Don't worry! The dead have all the time in the world.” Komachi said leisurely. “The cherry blossoms however, they scatter quickly.”

“You wouldn't want to repeat the incident from last your, would you?”

“Now you're sounding like my boss, missy.” Komachi sounded happy despite her words. “Besides, I am but a simple ferrywoman. My absence alone causes no incidents.”

Perhaps, she had a point, Reimu thought. Looking at Yuyuko, the dead did appear to have all the time in the world. Unlike some others.

When Suwako and Kanako did finally show, the sun was just about to set.

Reimu hadn't wanted to talk to Kanako, really. She had tried to edge away towards the shrine, but when she was directly approached, she couldn't exactly just run off.

“You've done a great job. I'm pleased!” _Keep the praise coming, please, but leave the authoritative tone by the door,_ Reimu thought.

“I didn't do any of this to please you.” Reimu responded pointedly. Kanako just laughed.

“It's nice, anyhow.” Kanako concluded. Reimu was silent, but found herself agreeing. It was nice.

Her worries had been baseless.

It was a few moments later when Reimu went indoors to grab that extra blanket to wear over her shoulders, and it took a minute longer than she had wanted. She had already put away all her winter-wear. Coming out, she saw the sun had disappeared below the horizon.

In its stead, the lanterns had been lit; each and every single one, hanging among the cherry trees. Reimu had stopped to stare, taken by surprise. It was a marvelous sight; the cold pink of the cherry blossoms, now warmed up into a much more sympathetic shade by the light of the fires.

Sanae and Marisa waved and cried for her to come over. The kappa clattered with their gadgets, automatics and music boxes, intended for human children, now just as popular among fairies. The rabbits' stand had already ran out of their best-selling mochi. There was a disagreement about whether or not they should turn back and restock. Suika and Suwako had just been introduced to one other, in one of the gatherings.

“Is it really true you can move entire mountains with your bare hands?”

The mountain god feared no oni.

“ _Oh dear,_ ” A familiar voice, directly from Reimu's side, and she flinched. I had been years since they met, but she would never get used to Yukari's sudden entrances. “I sure hope they play nice.”

Reimu couldn't help but smile. “I wouldn't mind watching a fight, or two.”

“Oh, I know you wouldn't.” Yukari responded, amused.

The Prismriver sisters had just finished one of their breaks. Lunasa and Lyrica were still downing a drink each when Merlin raised her trumpet to play the intro to the next song.

“Isn't a dance more well suited for the occasion, though?” Yukari suggested.

Reimu considered it.

It was going to be yet another memorable flower viewing season at the Hakurei Shrine.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

#  Season 124 

       

      They say you sleep sounder in spring. A catnap for a cat; Rin hadn't moved from her spot in the sun all day.

“Don't you have anywhere else to be?” Reimu had asked.

No response.

“Hey!”

She had been around, from day to day, ever since before new years'. Reimu had expected her to leave at some point, but before she knew it, it was already spring, and Rin had exchanged her spot by the heater indoors for the sun spot on the front porch.

When the cherry blossoms had budded, she was still there.

“I heard, from the local youkai 'round here, you guys here on the surface hold quite the feasts when the cherry blossoms bloom!”

Reimu felt a bit unnerved. She wasn't all too familiar with the underground folks yet, but if she knew one thing about them, was that they liked to party; even more so than the youkai above ground. 

“Well, yeah. It's sort of a special occasion, I guess?” Reimu tried to sound distracted.

“I doubt it's anything like the feasts underground, though!” Rin exclaimed proudly.

Reimu heard it as mockingly, and her approach changed accordingly.

“What do you know about that? Have you ever been to feast above ground your entire life?” Reimu asked sharply.

“Look, Miss,” Rin immediately caught on. “No offense? But have you ever been to a feast underground? No?”

Rin was normally very friendly, and not one to play up for conflict. But in regards of this topic, she had to make an exception. Reimu really, she thought, had no idea what she was talking about. Could a feast hosted by a human at a shrine really compare to ones hosted by oni in old hell? She was highly skeptical.

“It may not be the same kind of feast that you people hold but,” Her words breached the subject carefully, but her voice was angry. “That doesn't make it any less.”

“Miss, parties underground can last for many a days. Not that we can tell, but they do.”

“Oh, what a coincidence.” Reimu had this one. “We start when the cherry blossoms bloom, but we don't end 'till every last blossom scatters.”

“The feasts last for days, and we _can_ tell.”

Now somewhat smug, Reimu waited for a rebuttal. 

There was none.

Rin bounced up excitedly. _“Really?!”_

“You party for days on end? Until every last blossom scatters?”

Reimu suddenly felt nervous. “Y-yeah, we do.” She responded.

“Wow, that's quite something.” Rin admitted.

“I think my friends from underground would love to come and join you guys!” She announced, growing all the more excited.

Reimu realized then, that mistakes may have been made.

Rin left the shrine early that day. Reimu looked up at the cherry trees. Only a few more days and they would bloom.

The stress started to build up. Where was Suika? Could she help? Reimu hadn't seen Marisa in a while either. Maybe Yukar- no, she was still in hibernation. Perhaps Sanae could lend a hand like before.

In her heart, Reimu was doubtful she could throw a flower viewing party that would rival the celebrations of the underground. However, she hated being in the wrong more than anything else. So, she'd just have to try to disprove herself, too. Hakurei Reimu was a simple-minded girl like that.

Marisa showed the next day, surprised to see Reimu hard at work for once. “Do you want to party when the flowers bloom?” She had asked, her back turned as she was doing laundry.

Marisa almost laughed at the absurd question. “Sure as hell I do.”

 _“Then,”_ Reimu pushed onto her a list of errands. “You gotta work for it.”

Marisa stared in disbelief; Reimu had already turned, hurrying away.

“What?” Marisa shouted after her. It took a bit of convincing, but eventually Marisa bent to Reimu's will. Well, she did once she had recovered from hearing the story about the underground folks showing.

She knew she had promised to go drinking with Yuugi, but seeing as she treasured her life, Marisa hadn't gotten to it quite yet.

Sanae came around the following day. Apparently, she had heard the story from Kanako, who had in turn heard it while making her rounds underground. Reimu hadn't needed to ask her. “I'll help!!” Sanae had announced with determination, clutching her fists.

“I'll get everyone from last time!” Sanae reasoned. “Oh, and! Lady Kanako said she'd ask around underground to see if she could find us even more people!”

Reimu felt hopeful. Maybe they'd be able to pull this off, somehow.

“Go to Scarlet Devil Mansion,” She instructed Sanae before she left. “They have lots of people there. Explain the situation to them and they'll happily lend us a hand.” Remilia would get her stand; and more, perhaps.

Suika showed the day after that. “I heard the rumors. So it's true.” She had said as she saw the commotion around the shrine.

Reimu called out to her, “Suika!”

“I've been waiting for you!” Reimu sounded agitated. Suika found it amusing Reimu would rely on her like this. She had helped her rebuild the shrine the year before, after all.

“Yeah, sure. I'm here now. You need help, right?” Suika was excited. Excited to know her friends from below ground and above ground would, in this place, gather together in time for the cherry blossoms' blooming.

On the very next day, the last day before the cherry blossoms were to bloom, Reimu gathered the lanterns from out of the storage. She passed them around, and soon they hung in the trees.

Reimu barely got any sleep that night. With people lingering in her yard and with her nerves playing tricks on her, something she was highly unused to, it took long for her to settle down.

When the next morning arrived, it brought with it, as promised, many unusual folk. The contrast between the underground youkai and regular shrine visitors was striking. Yet, the clashing between the two groups that Reimu had feared never quite happened.

Perhaps, everyone else, too, was too excited, too full of festive spirit for any disputes.

The visitors from old hell were regardless distracted by the beauty of the pink cherry blossoms against the clear blue sky. For many of them, it was a nostalgic sight. For some of them, it was a never-seen-before, brand new sight.

Reimu was greeted by them enthusiastically, some she remembered, but most she had no recollection of.

The underground youkai were rough, in speech and in mannerism, and Reimu found herself sidestepping around many of them out of pure convenience. Reimu enjoyed however, how casual they were. They had no need for long winded or formal introductions.

Reimu did pile up some gifts though, perhaps not as exotic as the things Remilia or Yukari would gift her, but all the more odd regardless. Among them, there were several different bottles of alcohol, all strange-looking, and one in particular was very dubious; without doubt a home-brew. Reimu had also gotten food, mostly sweets, luckily nothing too intimidating. No human meat for one, at least as far as she could tell. One box stood out to her though; a simple but beautiful box, incredibly neat in contrast to everything else she had been given. In it, she found a dozen hot spring eggs. Signed, from the Earth Spirit Temple.

A very welcomed gift, but that wasn't why Reimu paused and started at the signature. She couldn't remember speaking to anyone from Earth Spirit Temple.

Reimu rose her head and looked across the crowd. Rin and Utsuho had yet to arrive.

Up the hill and into her field of vision, instead came Yuyuko and Youmu. Reimu forgot about the mysterious package the moment she took her eyes off it then.

Greetings and introductions set aside, the celebrations carried on naturally. In the crowded yard, it was hard to find a good spot, but Reimu saw the reason Marisa had skimped out on her work that morning. She had reserved a seat for them. Alice, Sanae, Remilia, Sakuya and Patchouli were already sitting with her.

"Hey! _Nitori!_ Over here!" And the group was going to only grow bigger, it seemed. Youmu's usual basket wouldn't be enough, not that it was a problem.

Throughout the day, and throughout the evening, the party carried on as expected. Night fell, and for one moment, the music silenced. A certain someone took this as her cue.

“Ibuki Suika!” Suwako announced across from the yard. Heads turned.

“I've come for a rematch! Last time, you beat me! This year I'll settle the score!”

Suika bounced from her seat. “Oh! I remember you!”

“Good, _good!_ ” Suika was practically glowering. “I'll gladly take you on and prove you wrong once more!”

The guests became an audience, to a quite spectacular display of curtain fire, like fire works in the sky. Exactly for how long it went on, no one was quite sure, but at some point, Suika was snared in by those wave-like patterns of green grain-like bullets. Suwako put on more pressure, with her series of sun-like bullet constellations.

Via _Suwa War; Native Myth vs Central Myth_ , the conclusion was delivered. 

Suika, hyped up the competition, and with all her underground friends watching, didn't back down.

 _“1-1!”_ She cried, accepting her loss, “Let's go for best out of three!” but determined to not back down.

“Oh, what's the point of doing it all over?” Suwako snickered. “Won't the outcome just be the same?”

“In that case,” Came a voice from the crowd. “I'll take you on in her stead!”

“Yuugi!” Suika cheered, as her friend came to her aid, arriving at the scene. “I appreciate it, but I think I'll do this on my own.”

“How about I take on you both?” Suwako offered courteously.

“Aren't you being a bit too confident?” Suika was quick to anger if you underestimated her. “You? Alone, against the two of us?”

“Oh, but I won't be alone.”

It took some convincing. The crowd concurred, applauding Suwako in her her cause, but in the end, she had to resort to grabbing Kanako by the wrist, pulling her from her seat. “Fine, fine, _fine_. I'll do it, _I'll do it!”_

Despite her complaining, Kanako wouldn't stop smiling.

The danmaku battles came and went during the night, a glorious spectacle for all. 

The tension in the air eventually subsided as morning came, and when Rin approached her, Reimu realized they hadn't had time to speak all night.

“You have my apologies, missy.” Rin didn't sound like she was apologizing, rather she sounded delighted. “Although they're not quite the same as ours, you people here above ground can throw a mean party as well. ”

“No need to compliment me yet. We've only just gotten started, you know?”

Despite Reimu's smugness, Rin agreed.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

#  Season 127 

       

      The fairies were wrecking havoc in the yard. Reimu had yelled at them, but to no avail. They had used to be so afraid of her... What had happened?

“Will all sorts of people come again this year?” Sunny had asked, excitedly.

“Humans? And youkai too?” Luna and piled on, curiously. 

“Yeah, sure.” Reimu had said, not any more indulgent than that in their questions. She was busy, anyway.

At some point, Marisa came by. The three fairies of light surrounded her, as always. Reimu heard them talk, but shut them out mostly.

“You guys remember last year?" Marisa laughed loudly. “I didn't know fairies had that long a memory span!”

The fairies got angry and made a racket. Well, mostly Sunny, anyway. Marisa just laughed more.

“Did you come by to help, or what?” Reimu called out over the noise. She looked over the fairies. “You three could help out too, right?” It was worth a shot.

Everyone who usually contributed to the flower viewing knew the drill by now. Sanae had already made some arrangements with Reimu. Sakuya and Remilia, Reimu trusted to work independently on whatever they had planned this year. As for Yuyuko and Youmu, Reimu hadn't even needed to give them any thought. Suika was more or less the same; but for a different reason. The kappa always ran their own show, as well, and who even knew what the people from below ground were even thinking.

Then, as Reimu was cleaning the storage room, getting out all the things she needed all at once, she was suddenly spoken to by yet another person who had failed to cross her mind.

“Hello, Reimu.” She was greeted by pink, and by flowers, but of a different kind from the ones meant to bloom in just another day or two. “I heard about the preparations from the animals. I thought maybe you could need some help?”

Kasen smiled.

“Oh, yeah.” Reimu responded, a bit surprised. Kasen could be really helpful at times like this, and yet somehow, Reimu hadn't expected her to be too interested in the flowering viewing.

“Sure, we could need some help with lifting, and maybe you could consider running some errands?” Reimu dusted off the top blanket from the heap she had ended up accumulating under the years. “The fairies haven't been much help, as expected.” She explained.

Kasen had turned then at the sound of Marisa falling over, spilling water over herself, having tripped over a thread hidden with Sunny's powers. As Luna's ability went out of effect, their giggling could be heard from the nearby foliage.

Reimu sighed, while Kasen allowed herself a chuckle.

Marisa cursed colorfully and dove into the bushes as the fairies scattered. In the end, she could only catch Luna, as per usual. The other two had very little interest in coming to her aid, watching from a safe distance, giggling still.

With Kasen's help, the rest of the preparations went smoothly. Reimu wasn't sure what it was exactly that made it so, but Kasen was very resourceful, almost as if she had long experience with these sort of things.

“It reminds me a bit of when I used to have Suika around for help!” Reimu commented. Kasen laughed nervously.

“You only work hard when there's money to be earned, or booze to be drunken, don't you?” Kasen commented back, changing the subject.

“Hmmmm...” Reimu thought about it. “Do I?” She asked.

“Yes you do!” Marisa yelled. “Normally you'd never work hard like this!” She seemed to take pride in her statement. “Anything else, and it'd be a full-blown incident!” Marisa laughed.

 _“Hey,_ ” Reimu got offended. A little, at least. Kasen choked back some laughter of her own.

“It's because the flowers are beautiful, anyway, and,” Reimu argued. “People have expectations, you know?”

Not in the mood to fight, Marisa and Kasen accepted Reimu's excuses and moved on.

That night, Marisa invited herself to a guest futon and Kasen, although she had every intention in the world to leave, ended up sleeping next to her in the living room. The three of them had already sneaked a few tastes of the sake intended for the next day, but in their defense it could be said it had been a tiring endeavor to prepare the feast.

When morning came, Reimu stepped over both her guests, one of them snoring.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Reimu saw that, the kappa were already heisting something up the stairs. From somewhere, she heard the fairies giggling. Kasen groaned in her sleep.

She was a bit hung-over, but she reached for the open bottle that been left at the table, and downed the last few remaining strengthening drops. Suddenly, the sunlight seemed more inviting, more pleasant.

Marisa shivered, and mumbled. Reimu turned to look at her; she was dreaming. Kasen had stolen Marisa's blanket at some point during the night, having thrown her own off.

"Wake up, you two." Reimu said, opening the sliding doors with a loud rattle, the sunlight now shining on both their faces. Marisa stirred immediately, clutching her eyes.

"Reimu what the hell," Marisa groaned. Kasen just turned the other way, still soundly asleep. For now, at least. Reimu tried to take away her blanket to get some sort of response, but when Kasen tugged back at it, she pulled so hard Reimu fell over.

"The flower viewing starts today, you two!" Reimu hollered as she scrambled to a standing.

It had been a slow start this year, but eventually the shrine came to life.

The rabbits from Eientei were here again this year. They had extended their merchandise this time, which was a first.

"Hm, I wouldn't have thought selling medicine would be feasible at a flower viewing." Kasen wondered aloud as she saw them unload their goods.

"Ah, no _no_ , see," Tewi started, explaining. "This is sake. Sake with medical properties."

"Oh, really?" Kasen was a bit impressed. She inspected a bottle, wondering if it was anything like her own box of a hundred medicines.

"My master made it," Reisen made sure to add. "So the effects are naturally out of this world."

Kasen was curious to try a bottle. "How about the taste?" She asked, and Reisen's face lit up.

"Like I said! Out of this world, I can reassure you!"

Kasen ended up buying two, just in case. At the very least, it would be interesting to try the sake brewed by a lunarian.

Marisa had decided to get some last minute work done, helping whoever needed. Or, she would, if the fairies would leave her alone for more than a second.

"Can't the three of you do anything productive at all?" She asked, more rhetorically, than anything else.

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked. She had pilfered a spring from the kappa. Hopefully is wasn't supposed to go anywhere important. Star grabbed onto the other end, and pulled.

"I mean-" Marisa started, but was interrupted as Sunny suddenly yelped in pain as the spring smacked her fingers. Star had let go of her end, and the spring tumbled to the ground.

Marisa sighed. "Even Cirno had a stand of her own, you know?"

"She did?" Luna looked up, she had been watching the spring quite intently where it laid, wondering if it would move again.

"Yep." Marisa had perhaps found a way to get them to do some work. She grinned. "You aren't going to let her beat you _again_ , are you?"

The three fairies of light glanced between themselves, determination growing on their faces. Marisa had been successful.

The kappa had more equipment than usual. Reimu saw Mystia had exchanged her usual stand for something else as well, plus now she was backed by another girl- _huh?_ Wasn't she one of the temple youkai?

Reimu had approached them saying, “Hey, you can be on the stage. The Prismrivers have the stage.”

 **“You can't tell us what to do!!”** Kyouko yelled, unjustifiably loud.

“Yeah!” Mystia agreed, but not quite as loudly.

“What?” Reimu had not much else to say.

“They're performing.” Nitori mouthed from the side of the stage, looking tired. Reimu didn't pursue any further inquiries.

This year, Reimu felt as if it was better to not get involved too much. Her guests seemed to work independently anyway, as they came in.

In fact, most of them were already there. Marisa left to meet Alice and Patchouli, and her friends among the kappa. Kasen had also disappeared around the time Reimu was greeted by Suika.

Some were less expected than others, however.

Ichirin passed by Reimu quickly. “Greeting, shrine maiden of Hakurei,” She said smugly.

Murasa followed just after her. _“Don't~tell~Hijiri~”_ She sang, forcefully pushing into Reimu's arms a bundle. Fresh fish in newspaper, something like fancy-looking scriptures, sweets, and on the top, an unmistakable wad of cash.

They were gone, disappearing into the crowd as quickly as they had appeared. It wouldn't be until later that Reimu would realize she had basically been bribed.

Sanae, showed up, too, this time around the same time Yuyuko and Youmu usually did. In fact, the three of them came up the hill together. They were already in the midst of conversation

"Sorry," Sanae had said, and Reimu honestly wasn't sure why exactly. "It's been a busy year. We've had some complications recently too, with the local, well, politics."

"Oh, I heard, I heard!" Yuyuko said, interested. "It's such an interesting idea. The whole thing with the symposium, too." 

"Ah." Reimu suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to reading it, myself." Sanae admitted. "I heard, from Lady Kanako, the debate got quite heated."

 _Well, she's not wrong,_ Reimu thought, but decided to stay silent.

Around noon, some underground youkai came by. Rin happily gifted Reimu a bottle of alcohol, and it was about middle range in terms of shadiness. Reimu had actually tried drinking most of the bottles she had been gifted previous years, originally only on the most desperate of nights, but eventually she learned they were all not that bad. Far from, actually.

Over the years, Reimu had greeted many a familiar faces under the cherry blossoms, but never had she expected to accept a gift from the most familiar of all.

Reimu refused to think her smile was that crooked, though.

"Impersonation is a crime, you know that, don't you?"

"Ah, such hypocrisy, calling out the crimes of others, never condemning those of yerself-"

"Stop impersonating me!"

Mamizou had brought some snacks, simple enough, but Reimu eyed the package suspiciously. She wasn't going to take this one for granted just yet.

That year again, Reimu was pleased to see that somehow, a box of hot spring eggs made it into her collection. Reimu had given up trying to figure it out, actually. They were delicious, anyhow.

All in all, it was a pretty quiet night. Quiet, but memorable. That's what Reimu was told, as she small-talked with her guests.

The temple youkai had successfully infiltrated the shrine. Kyouko had been there since the early morning, Murasa and Ichirin had come in later, followed by Mamizou. In the evening, after sunset, they could be heard calling out to yet another arriving few additions.

"Heeeey!" Their combined voices broke through the noise of the crowd. _"Toramaru!_ Over here!"

"Oh dear, I was certain that sermon would never end!" Shou proclaimed as she greeted her friends.

"How about Nazrin? Huh? Isn't she with you?" The others asked her.

"Oh, she'll show, she'll show!" Shou insisted.

_A quiet night?_

Reimu, who was drinking on a nearby blanket, with Marisa on her right and Yukari on her left, overheard them talk.

 _Everyone's not even here yet,_ Reimu thought, watching the cherry blossoms gently swaying in the mild wind. _It's too early to tell._

Then, a yell and a shout. Rin had spotted Murasa and Ichirin in the crowd, recognizing them. A bubbling reunion followed.

Moments later, Choujuu Gigaku concert started.

In the end, it hadn't been a very quiet night at all.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

#  Season 129 

      

 

      Shinmyoumaru was bigger again, bigger than Reimu had seen her in a long time, big like she had been back when they first met.

While she had been small, the fairies had loved bullying her, but how the tables had turned. The three fairies of light scattered in the yard when Shinmyoumaru spotted them.

She had lived in the shrine with Reimu for these six months. Now that she was big once more, Reimu watched her with somewhat different eyes, knowing she would soon be just another in a growing line of temporary house guests.

It was already spring, but it still felt as if they hadn't met that long ago.

One would think that you'd hardly notice a kobito even if you lived with one, and perhaps that was usually the case. With Shinmyoumaru it had been bit different, and now it was a matter undeniable.

Under the budding cherry blossoms, Shinmyoumaru chased the fairies. She caught only Luna, as per usual, as Star and Sunny scrambled to safety. Shinmyoumaru had her size advantage now, but still, it was only so much. Luna struggled in her grip and Shinmyoumaru too struggled back, betraying her triumphant face.

“Hey,” Reimu smacked her over the head. “Stop that.”

Luna fell to the ground, and disoriented, she fled in one direction, then another other.

Shinmyoumaru smiled. “We were just playing!”

“Really?” Reimu didn't really believe her, but whatever. She had other things to think about.

“Now that you're all big, and have your powers back,” Reimu was heading to the storage shed. “Why don't you help me out?”

“Help? With what?” Shinmyoumaru seemed curious.

“With the preparations?” Surprised, Reimu didn't even stop to think. “It's gonna be just a few more days before the cherry blossoms bloom.”

Shinmyoumaru turned to look at the budding flowers. Her face blank, Reimu realized. Shinmyoumaru didn't know what a flowering viewing was; or if she did, she had never attended one, had never had been directly introduced to the tradition.

“You were really isolated, weren't you?” Reimu sighed.

“What do you mean?” Shinmyoumaru was barely irritated.

“We're having a flower viewing here at shrine in a few days!” Reimu disappeared into the shed and Shinmyoumaru rushed after her, quick on her feet.

Shinmyoumaru poked her head into the shed. “A flower viewing?”

“Yes,” Reimu said, sounding the most pleased Shinmyoumaru had ever heard her.

“What’s that?” She asked, growing more curious by the second.

“Oh, it's only the biggest party all year.” Reimu tried, and failed, to tone down her enthusiasm.

“Bigger than new years'?” Shinmyoumaru was a bit skeptical.

“Hmm...” Reimu gave it some serious consideration. “They're about the same in terms of importance, but everyone looks forward to the flower viewing more.”

“Huh?” Shinmyoumaru joined Reimu in the shed where she was reaching for the lanterns from a shelf. “Why's that, though?”

“Oh, who knows?” Reimu was already absorbed in thought. “Could you take these?” She handed Shinmyoumaru a set of two. Over the years they had become a bit worn, but they’d do another year or two without being replaced, Reimu thought.

Shinmyoumaru stalked after Reimu back outside, one lantern under each arm. She still had that blank look on her face as she wondered, had she ever before seen Reimu excited about anything?

Marisa came, eventually. She was pretty excited, but she usually was, so Shinmyoumaru didn't consider it much. “I heard from Sanae, the underground youkai are planning to come this year again. Some of 'em at least!”

“Youkai from the underground?” Shinmyoumaru had snapped to attention before Reimu could respond. 

“Yep,” Marisa grinned.

“Why? Isn't that just crazy?”

“No,” Marisa thought a bit about it. “All sorts of people come to the flower viewing, usually.”

“All sorts of people?” Shinmyoumaru perked up noticeably.

“Yep!” Marisa repeated.

“The temple youkai?”

“Sure!”

“The tengu and kappa from the mountain?”

“Oh, they will undoubtedly come.”

“The ghosts from the netherworld?”

Marisa just laughed at that one. 

Shinmyoumaru smiled excitedly. “Hey, Reimu!” She called out.

“What?” Reimu looked up from her newspaper. She was taking a small break.

“Then, maybe Seija will come, too!”

Reimu's expression went sour in an instant. **“Absolutely not.”**

Shinmyoumaru and Marisa both laughed at her response, and Reimu promptly ended her break. Before long, she had them both doing their fair share of chores.

Sanae came the next morning.

“I thought you'd need some help with organizing, so I came to offer a hand.” Sanae said. “Hopefully we can gather some faith and offerings together again this year.”

Then, just about an hour later, Kasen arrived.

“I thought you'd need some help with errands or construction or something like that.” Kasen said. “You don't mind, do you?”

Around noon, a more unexpected face.

 _“We heard..._ from Hijiri and Miko, about the flower viewing.” Kokoro mumbled. “It appears to be true.” She looked around the yard.

“Yeah, it should be in another two days.” Reimu barely shot her a glance. “Did you come to help?”

 _“Actually...”_ Reimu had an inkling what Kokoro would say next. “We were wondering if there was still an opening in the schedule for us to arrange a performance.”

Reimu was amused by her wording. “We don't really have something fancy like a schedule.”

Kokoro wore the monkey mask of confusion. “....You... _Don't?_ ... _What does this mean?”_ She clutched her head theatrically.

Reimu shrugged. “You can perform whenever, however you want. That's what it means.”

The monkey was exchanged for the fox. **“R-Really?!”** Her fist clenched and raised at the sky, she sounded happy.

**“Hooray!”**

Very happy, indeed.

Others were less timid, basically inviting themselves to perform at the shrine. The Prismriver sisters would have competition this year, again. Or well, not everyone had considered the Choujuu Gigaku competition, but people were talking all the more when the tsukumogami instruments set up shop.

Yatsuhashi and Benben spent all their time rehearsing. Raiko had only bothered enough to throw Reimu a _“Yo!”_ and pat her back a little bit too hard.

The morning the cherry blossoms opened, Reimu concluded that this year’s preparations had been calm and almost completely trouble free; despite all the new additions. They were all welcomed, well- Reimu thought about Shinmyoumaru's suggestion from a few days ago- so far at least.

The first wave of guests however, brought it's surprises nonetheless, even if in a different form.

“I'm sorry!” Those were the first words from Kosuzu's mouth when she saw Reimu's disapproving look.

“I couldn't help it! I just had to come!” She tried to explain herself, unable to hide her excitement. “I've heard so many stories, from-”

“Hey, don't look at me!” Akyuu bounced back as Reimu turned to glare at her instead.

Reimu sighed. “Whatever. It's fine.” She let it go; for now at least. She was already pretty sure who the culprit in the drama was, anyway.

When she approached Mamizou about it later, she said “Ah, don't worry, don't worry! I’ll have my eyes on her.”

“That's exactly what I'm worried about, though.”

Mamizou just laughed at Reimu's retort.

Another surprise, came in the shape of a more embellished entourage.

“Normally,” Byakuren put on the pressure. “I would avoid such a gathering but, since Kokoro asked me to watch her, I'm here.”

By her side, Murasa swallowed. Ichirin sweated.

“Isn't that right, you two?” Byakuren asked them cheerfully.

“Precisely!” Murasa agreed, a bit too enthusiastically.

“I'm really looking forward to her performance, myself.” Ichirin had tried a more casual approach, but with equal success rate. Her voice trembled noticeably. “It's been almost a year since she started out, after all.”

Reimu watched them squirm. It was a strange feeling, to have this much power over the fate of two people she barely knew. She remembered the cash she had received last year; the sweets had been quite high quality as well.

Reimu put on a smile.

“I'm glad to finally have interested you in our flower viewing celebrations. It's the first time we've had anyone from the temple join us, after all.”

Ichirin and Murasa both simmered down, relaxing just a bit. 

“I'm glad as well.” Byakuren appeared genuine. “Kokoro rarely gets these sort of chances, after all.”

Reimu was just about to assume their conversation had ended there, but she was wrong. There was someone else who yet had to add to it.

“Ah, I'm surprised to see you lower yourself like this, Hijiri. To let you be surrounded by those thinking naught but of the desires of the earth.” Miko had been planning to greet Reimu, actually, she really had.

“Ah, Taishi.” Byakuren gathered her innermost determination, and forced a smile. “I'm glad you could make it.”

Miko looked the other way. “Seeing that you are here now, I can't quite agree.”

Byakuren was still smiling. “Maybe you should leave then, lest you ruin it for everyone else as well?”

Reimu stepped in-between them. “Could the two of you two cut it out _just this one time?”_ She had been pleased this morning, but the things spoiling her mood had started to pile up. “I work hard to make these parties work out every year you know?”

“I... hadn't intended to start anything.” Miko lied effortlessly.

“Oh, I will be at my best behavior... be it whatever the situation calls for.” Byakuren had no intentions to be reassuring.

Reimu grumbled, and was just about to lash out at them once more, when Futo cut in, displaying her sensible side. “Pardon me, shrine maiden of Hakurei,”

Reimu hadn't even noticed her before then.

“This be nothing in the slightest special,” Futo bowed her head down low and held to Reimu, a gift in fancy wrapping. In fact, it was a bit too eccentric, and Reimu suspected Futo had wrapped it herself.

“...But please, accept this humble offering.” Futo kept her head lowered for a bit too long.

“...Thank you.”

Reimu was always accepting of gifts.

“Oh, yes!” Byakuren exclaimed, turning to Ichirin and Murasa. “We brought something too, didn't we?”

Reimu was in a good mood once more; just in time, too, to greet some regulars.

Yuyuko, with Youmu by her side, quickly mellowed out whatever animosity that remained. Even if that hadn't done the trick, Remilia and Sakuya's usual gift of a brandy bottle, stole away the focus.

“It's been a long time since I've had any such exotic beverages,” Miko mused. “I'd be glad to have a taste.”

“Please help yourself; we're serving many different kinds over at our stand this year.” Remilia glowered with laid-back confidence.

Miko wouldn't be bested. “I'd love to take you up on that offer.”

The four of them left as Yuyuko introduced herself to Byakuren. Shinmyoumaru, who had been drawn there by Reimu's outbursts, joined eagerly.

“Oh! The temple youkai and the ghosts from the netherworld really did come!” Shinmyoumaru smiled. “I don't believe this, Reimu was right! Gensoukyou is amazing!”

Yuyuko and Byakuren laughed along with her, Yuyuko naturally, Byakuren just a bit awkwardly.

“Yes, we always come. It's tradition!” Yuyuko sounded a bit proud.

“It's the first time for us, however, we are glad to be here.” Byakuren stated carefully.

Youmu glanced at Ichirin and Murasa who were eyeing her cautiously.

“Huh? But the two of you were here last year, weren't you?” Tact had never been Youmu's strong point.

Leaving the scene about to unfold, Reimu returned inside to go over the gifts she had received all at once. Then, Reimu was struck by a strong feeling of déjà vu; a box of hot spring eggs sat among her offerings. How did they always end up there?

Then, she remembered.

"You can give it to me directly, if you want." Reimu turned, and Koishi jumped in surprise.

"Eep! You saw me! You _remembered me!_ " She sounded more or less ecstatic. "Ahahaha!"

The effect of the mask of hope hadn't worn of just yet, it seemed. "Thanks for the eggs." Reimu said. "They're really delicious."

"I'm glad you like them!" Koishi clapped her hands together. "They totally are re~ally delicious, aren't they?"

As Koishi ran off to enjoy the party, Reimu remembered Kokoro. "Don't start any trouble now, alright?" She called after her.

A moment later, Reimu was ready to return to the party as well, when, "Care for a comment, Miss Reimu?"

Reimu flinched at the flash. Aya snickered. She had yet to learn how to ask permission before she snapped any shots. 

"No." Reimu said, a bit too snappily. She quickly regretted it, as she heard Aya dictate her own notes.

_"The Hakurei shrine maiden, when approached in good nature, rudely refused to comment the evening's circumstances, already noticeably intoxicated-"_

Reimu needed no reminders to read the Bunbunmaru's coverage on the flower viewing. She did it every year, and it was always entertaining.

With people pouring in during the day, and with food and drinks being offered her left and right, the day passed quickly. When Reimu finally had time to sit still in one place long enough to really calm down and make herself truly comfortable, it was already evening.

However, the evening too, brought with it a new wave of guests.

“I got you chocolate. You like that, don't you?” Reimu thought that she did, probably. She didn't remember the names of any of the things Yukari brought her. 

“You come and go without any warning as usual, I see.”

“Reimu, the cherry blossoms are blooming. The sun has set. You're serving alcohol at the shrine. What other warnings do you need?”

On this night, the lanterns lit up not only the cherry blossoms, but the stage for Kokoro's performance as well. It was nothing formally built, rather, the sky filled with the scattered cherry blossom petals was her stage tonight.

She started, and she finished. Normally her more traditional pieces would be dismissed by the general public, but tonight the atmosphere, the drinks, and the way her hair and eyes matched eerily well the color of the cherry blossoms all spoke in her favor.

The audience loved it, and as the curtain closed, they applauded and cheered, and everyone was caught up in the high spirits of the aftermath.

From then on, tsukumogami band and the Prismriver sisters played together, trying to accommodate to each other's pieces. Raiko had been amazed by the sheer power of Merlin's trumpet, Lyrica had wondered if she could match Yatsuhashi's nimble fingers, while Benben and Lunasa had concluded that while their instruments perhaps looked the most similar, they were not necessarily the least different.

Around the same time, through a gap in the crowd, Reimu spotted Kasen and Suika. They were drinking together, chatting and getting along and acting so familiarly, too familiarly, as if they were old friends. Reimu reacted, as she had never before seen them speak, well, except for that one time. She gave it a thought, but passed it of as yet another side effect of the overflowing alcohol and the festive moods. She wasn't entirely wrong.

Other than that, these were some sights that in particular made people cast a few glances.

“... _A-_ and then, _and then-_ ” Miko's voice was shaking as she eagerly spoke, but only because she was trying to keep herself from laughing. Byakuren looked perplexed, hanging on to her every word. “The disciple asks, _how do I get to the other side?_ ”

Byakuren bounced up. “Oh- _oh_ , I know this one!”

_“And the master shouts-”_

_“-you already are on the other side!”_

The punchline delivered in unison, the two of them doubled over in laughter. Miko reached for Byakuren's shoulder to brace herself, as Byakuren struggled to breathe.

It was hard to believe they weren't both drunk; the matter would be up to debate. This little segment from a much longer, untold story, would be something locals wouldn't soon forget. The temple youkai in particular sure wouldn't.

With the two most opposed groups around getting along so well for once, everyone else too, seemed to brighten up additionally.

Perhaps, that was why, disaster choose that moment to strike.

Shinmyoumaru had been right; Seija did show up, in the end.

Having witnessed many a danmaku battles at the flower viewings over the years, Reimu now found herself one of the performers.

She would normally not enjoy it so much, but she allowed herself to take it easy and have fun, as she had everyone backing her up, cheering on her.

_“Seija!”_

Well, almost everyone.

_“You can do it, Seija!”_

“I was just about to say that it seems you're quite popular around here, but it appears I have some fans as well.” Seija looked all too pleased at Reimu's irritated glancing in the direction of the crowd.

“It's fine,” Reimu tore her gaze from Shinmyoumaru's face, grinning once more. “I'll scold her after I win.”

On a night like this, it was less about winning, less about losing, more about the beauty of the curtain fire, more about who made the most memories, who laughed the hardest, got the drunkest or danced the most.

Perhaps, that was why Reimu who normally hated working hard, who normally hated making a fuss, loved the flower viewings so much.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

#  Season 130 

       

      She noted it one morning.

The cherry blossoms were almost blooming. Spring was always welcomed by her, but, the blossoms were more of a parenthesis, regardless of their beauty.

The foods and drinks, the entertainment, and the gathering of all those friends she had made over the years. Those were the things Reimu welcomed more than anything. 

Spring, was a simpler time.

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

Japanese cherry blossoms aren't native to my country, but four long rows of them are planted in the royal court yard. It's a detour, but I try to stop by and get a look at them in spring when they bloom. Every year I'm astonished by the sheer amount of people who do the same.

I get nostalgic when seasons change, and especially in spring. Winter is long, so when the sun returns, and nature regains all its smells, it's like a reminder that nothing lasts forever. I like to walk in the parks and look at all the little things that change from day to day, or else I feel like I'm missing out. I think about the things that have changed since last time, but really, not that much is happening in my life as of recent years. I end up thinking about other things instead, like Touhou.

One thing I've always loved about Touhou is how the seasons play such a big part. It makes you feel a bit like you can experience the years coming and going in Gensoukyou, just like in the real world. I was introduced to Touhou in 2006, and then I learned about it roughly, and later, in 2008 I got into it properly. I think back, and I realize that, Gensoukyou was really different back then, wasn't it? It felt like a much bigger, more mysterious world, filled with unfamiliar people and concepts. It felt almost like a completely different Gensoukyou than the one I know now. Especially the additions brought by all the characters introduced over the years have changed a lot of things.

Writing this, I tried to bring that contrast of then and now into light. I'm not sure if I succeeded, and honestly I kinda rushed to finish this, but it was fun to try. It turned our pretty cheesy, which is embarrassing, but at the same time I guess that's to be expected. In the end, I kinda wish it could have been even longer. With more fleshed out scenarios and characters, more characters overall, and with even more references to canonical events. It would've been fun to include references to SSiB, for example.

Special thanks to every single _Sakura Sakura_ arrange by Tamaonsen, likewise for Halozy, Iemitsu., and others. Also, the _Border of Life_ arrangements by Floating Cloud and Machikado Mapoze. They're all old tracks I return to from time to time, but incidentally I got my hands on Tamaonsen's Reitaisai 12 album _Sakura Days EP_ during the process of writing this, so some 4k words where written while listening solely to that. It's a really great album, I warmly recommend it.

Next year, season 131 in the Gensoukyou calendar, Touhou project will celebrate it's 20th anniversary. Having only been around for the last 7 or so, it feels a bit weird, but I'm looking forward to it all the same, and I hope everyone else does as well.

I'm sorry about this ramble of an afterword. **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
